Something to Gain
by RikaandHerPikachu
Summary: Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiromi are appointed leading partners in Rikkai Kingdom's army. It's Niou's birthday and Yagyuu gently reminds him of a plan to gain more land to control for their efforts. [A 2882/Platinum Pair fic set in my Defiance AU. Fem!Yagyuu, Fem!Yanagi, and Fem!Yukimura are present.]


Holding his racquet, Niou tossed a ball in the air and shot it off, chuckling, "Hey, Yagyuu, dodge this!"

The brown-haired female scooted aside, not once looking up from her book. "Niou-kun, please, I'm trying to read."

The ball smashed into the ground with a puff of smoke.

"Reading, still? How boring."

He hurriedly moved over to behind her, leaning on her straight-haired covered head and peering down at the book she was currently reading. "What's with all the notes?"

"I told you, I take them to more easily recall details."

Niou rolled his eyes, walking away before turning around with a smirk, "Spar with me, Yagyuu." After all, he wanted what he wanted and he _would_ get it. It _was_ his birthday and it counted for a lot to him.

She sighed, closed and set aside her book, picked up her racquet, and pushed her glasses up, "I'll spar for a just a little, Niou-kun."

Niou Masaharu pouted. Yagyuu Hiromi could be such a stick in the mud! However, she did often partake in disguises…

And thus, they spared, the armor they wore clanking… how long had it been since Niou saw Yagyuu wear a dress? Since that day he convinced her to join in actually learning the art of dwelling with racquets of course. He remembered, at first, she was simply focused on other things, but he decided to give the interesting girl a focus. Good thing, she turned out to be skilled and a well-gained partner.

Then, Yagyuu jumped back and smashed her racquet into a ball, not a real one, but one strong enough to knock Niou back. "Adieu!" Her Laser Beam tactic.

"That's all for now, Niou-kun."

"That's all? Really?"

"Yes, remember, we have to continue planning. We do want that section of land, don't we?"

"Of course we do! It's the best land. Too bad Yukimura is so stubborn when it comes to giving it up."

"As the ruler of Rikkai, being aided by two very powerful advisors, I am not surprised, but, I have a plan, Niou-kun."

"What's the plan, Yagyuu? Shoot away."

She smiled, "We use your birthday as bait. Of course, we'll use outfits for the occasion, because you'd want that…" she tapped her chin, before turning around and walking back over to the bench and her book, "Agreeable?"

Niou had followed her, childishly wrapping his arms loosely around her, gloved hands careful, "Very, _puri~"_

"I did assume as much, Niou-kun."

* * *

"Yagyuu, Yagyuu, you think of the best plans. I am so glad I taught you the art of foolery."

"Please, Niou-kun. I am simply doing this to be polite to you and your wishes. I do what I must, but I do not support this."

"If you didn't support it a little, Yagyuu, you wouldn't be doing it, would you~?"

"Niou-kun."

_"Piyo!"_

Oh so typical of the silver-haired trickster. What fine additions to Rikkai's army they made. Rikkai wasn't like Hyoutei's where loss meant getting released, but there was an _absolute victory_ clause. Meaning, at least to how the due interpreted it – not upholding the clause resulted in punishment.

But Niou and Yagyuu had always been able to work very well together to prevent loss. They were strong partners in service, even if sometimes, true intentions of theirs were unclear. That didn't matter though, not now. The armored militants of Rikkai were strong enough to keep around, but it was supposed they weren't strong enough to defeat the _Three Demons_, the leader and her advisors.

They could deal, they could deal.

"Niou-kun, did you bring those wigs?"

Niou nodded, holding them up and making sure Yagyuu was sitting; he so casual affixed the wig upon her head after helping her deal with her real hair.

Marui Bunko, or more – Jackal Kuwahara – should know by now not to give either Niou or Yagyuu wigs. They will use them, for benefit, not just fun.

"Good, we will have to use them to manage this plan out. They won't take pleas from normal us so easily," Yagyuu said.

A game, a disguise like this, this was the most fun. The two, known for being fast on their feet to change their appearance to confuse their opponents. They were synced fighters and skilled at planning next moves.

Next move now, make Niou's birthday a success.

You see, their goal was to control a good portion of the land of Rikkai, in the area of their allotted base. They figured they deserved it, but apparently that was a no because they needed outer support from Rikkai civilians for that.

And, well, playful Niou and lady Yagyuu were, _apparently_, shady and no citizen would answer.

How annoying.

Going into their base, which was their home when they didn't want to actually go home, the two of them separated and changed and fully equip themselves to look like standard army members. It wasn't hard. The two could change their voices no problem, and trait Niou had begun to teach Yagyuu a few of her birthdays back.

Sheathing a racquet and putting some projectile balls in the proper bag, Niou said, "This should be a fun birthday," he confirmed, before hurrying out.

"Yagyuu, don't take forever. I might just leave you behind~"

"I think you would be rather foolish to do so, Niou-kun."

Niou frowned, tapping his foot, and deciding to place a little slip rope outside of Yagyuu's door. Little tricks, little tricks. Fun.

Yagyuu opened her door and…

_Shwing!_

"You cannot fool me." She said.

Well, Yagyuu was used to it.

Wigs donned, outfits changed, disguises set, and they were prepared for this.

"Are you ready to do this, Yagyuu?"

"Of course I am, Niou-kun," she answered. Very typical of her.

* * *

The two looked up at the large, well-kept building that was Rikkai's governmental hall. Rikkai didn't have a castle because it wasn't monarchy-styled like Hyoutei, but it still was a large building, architecturally sound and fancy. Yukimura Seiko was regarded to as a "child of the gods", wonderful and easy to respect in every way; the place she lived in needed to stay clean. It had since the Yukimura family came into power, after all.

"If there is distress, you know what to do."

"Of course. And you?"

"Don't doubt me, Niou-kun," she moved to push her glasses up, so used to having them on, only to remember they weren't there. She paused, flushed, then composed herself.

"Alright," Niou said, making sure his weaponry was ready, "Let's go then!"

Step, step forward, nearly unrecognizable, to the normal eye, they were ready to do what they must.

Approach, approach, they moved forward and saluted in the door guards, before entering the building and gradually coming toward the throne room.

Spread out, long dress, a gentle smile gracing her features, Yukimura Seiko was quite the beautiful leader. Cruel sometimes, but lovely and affable other times. She had her eyes closed, listening to Yanagi Rena and Sanada Genichirou discuss matter, giving her input when needed.

Hearing the door, she looked up and saw the disguised Yagyuu and Niou.

"Welcome, soldiers, and what have you requested my input for?" She asked.

Niou looked up, before nodding, "Yes, Yukimura_-san_," he started, tacking on the _'-san'_ in half-hearted dismusement, "Yagyuu Hiromi-_san_,"

"And Niou Masaharu-_san_," Yagyuu added.

"Have once again requested having the upper corner of land in Rikkai territory."

"They claim that, as main protectorates of Rikkai, they should be allowed it."

Yukimura tapped her chin and then motioned for Yanagi and Sanada to look at her. Whispers, low, amused chuckles and quick discussions, Niou shifted on his feet. Impatient, was there something they had to do further?

_"Yukimura, they are certainly Yagyuu and Niou."_

_"I am aware, Genichirou, Rena, what do you think?"_

_"I am certain it is Niou's birthday today. There is an eighty-seven percent chance that if they do not get their way again, they will be back."_

_"I know, Rena," _Yukimura smiled_, "I already have arrangements with Yagyuu. I just want you to assist me in deciding how much land to give Niou."_

Yukimura looked to Yagyuu and motioned her, specifically, over.

Step, step, Yagyuu politely held her hand up to halt Niou as she approached and joined the conversation. Niou raised an eyebrow, amused at this fact, but still wanted to actually listen in. Information, information, but at least he knew how exactly they discussed things now. That would help.

"Please wait outside, soldier," Yukimura said, pointing out the door, waving Niou out.

"Fine… I mean, yes, Yukimura_-san_," Niou had said, resting his hand back on his racquet and walking out of the room.

He leaned against the wall just outside the doors, waiting for Yagyuu to come back out with an answer.

Meanwhile, Yagyuu listened closely, before accepting the words and taking up a map, letting Yukimura circle and fill in the land granted…

Then there was a crash and the four looked up as Yagyuu quickly pulled out her racquet rushing and pushing the doors open, "Niou-kun, are you-"

"Heh, you know, _puri_, you have some nerve, grunts, attacking a simple soldier like this. Yukimura won't be happy."

The thugs grunted, faces covered, shooting off their balls and swinging, rather recklessly. Niou jumped out of the way, casually leaning against one of the attacker's backs before Yagyuu appeared, taking a step and giving a sweet smile tossed a ball and let it nearly touched the floor before hitting it – her "golf swing" – landing perfect contact into the attacker's stomach.

Niou used the falling one as leverage to dodge and kick the other in the face, swinging and just so cutting the jacket that hid the armor and territory emblem.

"Yukimura, what are you going to do with them?"

"Genichirou, please punish the foolish invaders proper. I'll _talk _to them later. Before you go though, please sign this," she said, holding up the confirmation papers.

Sanada disgruntledly signed while Yanagi simply put her signature on there. Yukimura added her own then held it out. "Soldiers, please come here. Thank you for protecting me from those invaders," she said, even though she could have handled herself, her racquet hidden behind her, the show dress she wore easy to slip out of to fight.

"Take this," she said.

"Thank you, Yukimura_-san_," Yagyuu said, glancing to Niou, who was peering over the map and the paperwork.

Not as much land as they wanted, but still, the leader actually agreed! This was great, such a nice birthday.

"And… _Niou_."

The three demons, the leader and her advisors of Rikkai looked at the disgused Niou.

"Happy birthday."

Niou paused… _of course_! Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi could see through the disguise. Had they known the whole time?

Probably.

"Psh… Thanks, Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi," Niou said, "Yagyuu, let's go look at our new land."

"Of course, Niou-kun."

Now to rule what he now owned. Ruler, new, on his day of aging up.

Niou was ready.

And as they looked over their land, Yagyuu opened her book, looking over the notes she had written in:

_Birthday gift idea for Niou-kun: more land, land we have been denied before. Speak to Yukimura-chan about it. Do remember to mention birthday. _

_Make Niou-kun happy. _


End file.
